Uzi
Die Uzi ist eine Maschinenpistole aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die Uzi erscheint in der Mission Zahltag in den Händen einiger russischer Soldaten, auf der Lichtung, auf der thumb|Die Uzi in Black OpsMason den Hubschrauber landet, und in einigen Verstecken. Manchmal hat sie eine Magazinerweiterung oder ein ACOG-Visier. Multiplayer Die Uzi wird mit Level 23 freigeschaltet und hat eine hohe Feuerrate, macht dafür aber wenig Schaden, ähnlich wie die MPL und die Spectre. Trotzdem gibt es einige wichtige Unterschiede zwischen den Waffen. Technisch gesehen hat die Uzi den größten Rückstoß von allen automatischen Waffen aus dem Spiel und auch sehr ungewöhnliche Kimme und Korn, verglichen mit anderen Maschinenpistolen. Zusammen mit dem niedrigen Schaden auf mittlere und weite Distanz verliert die Uzi jeglichen Nutzen außerhalb des Nahkampfes. Dank all diesen negativen Aspekten wird sie von vielen Spielern als eine der schwierigsten Waffen im Multiplayer angesehen und ist deshalb auch nicht oft aufzufinden. Trotz all diesen Fakten hat sie einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Waffen - ihre Kapazität. Mit 32 Kugeln im Magazin hat sie das größte Magazin von allen Maschinenpistolen, zusammen mit der MPL, mit der Magazinerweiterung besitzt sie sogar 48 Kugeln und ist damit Spitzenreiter. Auch ihre Startermunition ist tierisch hoch, jedoch brennt man dank der hohen Feuerrate schnell durch und anders als bei der MPL kann man kein Doppelmagazin anbringen. Wie bei allen Maschinenpistolen ist Leichtgewicht eine gute Wahl, weil man schneller zu seinen Feinden kommt und damit auch schneller im schmerzhaften Bereich der Uzi ist, nämlich im Nahkampf. Flinkheit sollte man ebenfalls benutzen, weil die Nachladeanimation, besonders wenn das Magazin leer ist, nicht gerade schnell für ihre Klasse abläuft. Für die Uzi kann man jedoch auch an Kriegsherr denken, weil sie eine Waffe ist, die einfach extrem von Aufsätzen abhängt, sofern man sie benutzen möchte. Ein Griff und ein Rotpunktvisier sorgen dafür, dass man die Reichweite erhöht und etwas mehr sehen kann beim Anvisieren, während man mit der Magazinerweiterung oder Schnellfeuer sichergeht, dass man schneller tötet. Wenn man aber Aufsätze für genauere Waffen kaufen möchte, kann man auch zur Skorpion oder der MAC-11 wechseln. Der Griff erhöht die Geschwindigkeit der Uzi, aber wegen dem eh schon hohen Rückstoß ist der kleine Effekt dieses Aufsatzes eher fragwürdig. Damit alles gut verläuft, sollte man sich auf die größte Stärke der Uzi verlassen; präzises Hüftfeuer im Nahkampf, wodurch man sich auch ein Visier erspart. Dank dem hohen Rückstoß und dem unübersichtlichen Visier ist Ruhige Hand eine gute Wahl, um die Effektivität im Nahkampf zu steigern, ohne unbedingt ins Visier gehen zu müssen. Paart man Ruhige Hand mit der Magazinerweiterung, muss man nicht so häufig nachladen und kann mehr als einen Feind in kurzer Zeitspanne erledigen. Obwohl die Uzi natürlich sehr viel Munition besitzt, ist sie deutlich schwächer als andere Maschinenpistolen und die unübersichtlichen Visiere verstärken diesen Fakt nur noch. Zwar ist die Uzi beim Feuern aus der Hüfte stark, aber die Spectre und die MPL machen den gleichen Schaden, während sie auch auf weitere Entfernungen nutzbar sind wegen weniger Rückstoß, außerdem ist das Visier bei beiden Waffen übersichtlicher. Insgesamt ist die Uzi also nicht so stark wie die anderen Maschinenpistolen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kampagne Man kann die Uzi jederzeit vor jeder Mission als Primärwaffe auswählen.thumb|Die Uzi in Black Ops II Überlebenskampf Die Uzi kann man im Überlebenskampf auf der Karte Mob of the Dead für 1500 Punkte an der Wand kaufen. Sie hat 25 Kugeln im Magazin und 275 weitere Kugeln in Reserve. Dank ihrer hohen Feuerrate und der vielen Munition, die man sogar bei Bedarf nachkaufen kann, ist sie eine solide Wahl in mittleren Runden. Wenn man sie puncht, lautet der neue Name "Onkel Gal". Infos *Wie bei den anderen Maschinenpistolen hat Schnellfeuer keine Auswirkungen in der Wii-Version. *Das Icon zum Aufheben zeigt die Uzi immer mit einem Griff. *Hinten auf der Uzi befindet sich ein kleiner Schriftzug, auf dem steht "Izi semi automatic model B", was vermuten lässt, dass die Waffe halb-automatisch ist, was sich jedoch als falsch erweist. *Unter dem Visier befindet sich eine 1, was dafür steht, dass die Waffe auf 100 Meter Entfernung eingestellt ist, wie bei der MP5K aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Die Uzi und die MPL sind die einzigen Maschinenpistolen, die 32 Kugeln im Magazin haben. *In Black Ops II hat sie das selbe Feuergeräusch wie die Skorpion EVO. *Der Name der gepunchten Variante ist eine Anspielung auf den Erfinder der Waffe, Uziel Gal. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops